


Alternative Familiar Faces

by luts_n_attics26



Series: Helluva Boss/Invader Zim Crossover [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Invader Zim
Genre: it's dumber, kinda an au of my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luts_n_attics26/pseuds/luts_n_attics26
Summary: Inspired by a comment on chapter 3(commenter Kyuu). The thing prevented Pak from working until the gang lifts it up, now it's working again.Alternative ending for Familiar Faces.This starts at the end of chapter 3.
Series: Helluva Boss/Invader Zim Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Alternative Familiar Faces

They all circled the small alien body. Zim's body was barely damaged, but it was clear that he isn't breathing. Moxxie knelt down to Dib and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _ **INITIATING REVIVAL PROCESS!**_ The pak on Zim's back suddenly spoke. Blitz ~~o~~ cocked his gun, Millie ready her spear, and Moxxie and Dib backed away.

The pak sent small bolts of electricity through the Irken's body. Moxxie closed his eyes.

Zim slowly opened his eyes, "Shit," he groaned. He clutched his side as he got up, "Bullets won't do anything, Blitz,"

Blitz ~~o~~ still shot him, but the bullet broke, "Huh, the alien knows my name and is right,"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Millie started exclaiming, "Moxxie do y-" she turned to where her husband was, "Mox?"

Everyone turned to the spot next to Dib.

"Shit," Zim whispered.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Millie lunged at Zim.

"Millie! Let's uh let's t-talk about thi-uh-this," he panicked.

Millie placed her hands around Zim's green throat, "What did you do to him and how do you know my name?"

Zim started sweating, "Millie, just listen to me," Millie relaxed slightly, "Just close your eyes and focus on my voice," she huffed, but complied, "Just think about Moxxie and listen to my voice," Millie relaxed even more, "Come on Millie, just Moxxie and my voice," Zim and Millie both started to cry.

"Moxxie," she whispered, hugging Zim.

"I'm here Millie," Zim comforted his wife(?).

"Hey, Moxxie," Blitz ~~o~~ spoke loudly, "What the fuck?"

Zim let go of the imp, "So I'm an alien who died and became an imp,"

"Are there more aliens in Hell?"

"I don't know, I didn't parade around Hell exclaiming I'm an alien,"

Dib stood up, "I hired Zim to kill Zim,"

"And that's your problem, Dib-Stink,"

Gir finally paid attention to what was going on, "Master!" Gir clung to Zim's leg.

Zim smiled fondly and rubbed Gir's head, "It's good to see you again,"

Dib groaned, "Ugh, sorry but I hired demonic hitmen to kill you,"

Zim scoffed, "No refunds," he tinkered with his human disguise. Now his disguise was his imp form, "I'm not dying again,"

Dib grabbed Moxxie's arm, "Are you just going back to Hell?"

Moxxie removed his hand and linked arms with Millie, "You know how to find me," Moxxie looked at Gir, "Gir! I have one final command,"

Gir stood at attention, "What, sir?"

"Dib is your master now," Moxxie looked back to Dib.

"Yes, sir!" Gir clung to Dib.

"Alright, sappy time over," Blitz ~~o~~ Lounged near the portal he made. All the imps went through with Moxxie giving one final wave to Dib.


End file.
